


Kiss It Better

by ivarara



Series: doomvega stuffs [11]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, [slaps u with this fluff n runs away]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: It's not the most reasonable way to heal, but he is not adverse to it.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: doomvega stuffs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> this gave me cavities to write

The Slayer removes the Praetor suit’s helmet with practiced ease, one swift movement separating it from his head. Underneath, Vega sees the usual ruffled hair and stunningly emotional eyes, along with the faint dusting of freckles across the man’s cheeks. Scars stand out as painful reminders: he acknowledges them, but does not focus on them.

Head wounds are no unfamiliar thing to either of them. Many times before, the helmet would come off and reveal a bloody nose, a split lip, or any other array of things.

This time is no different.

The Slayer winces as he touches a gloved, gauntleted hand to his forehead where an angry bruise has already started to form. Gingerly, he rubs his fingers over it, to which Vega levels him with a gentle, knowing look, making the man immediately cease.

The AI had already prepared a medical kit for the other man’s return, familiarized with the fact that the Slayer more often than not comes back to the Fortress battered. He waits patiently towards the back of the room as the Slayer processes the beating he had apparently taken. 

“All is well, Slayer?” he asks after a moment. 

The man grimaces, though he tries nodding rather unconvincingly. 

Vega tilts his head knowingly, tapping one finger against his elbow joint where his arms are crossed against his torso. 

Relenting, the Slayer deflates and hastily signs out, ‘sore.’

“You’re sore?” Vega repeats. “That is typical for strenuous activity such as what you put yourself through. I can ready some ice or heat packs for you to use as needed--”

The man’s head shakes out a negative. ‘Something else.’

Vega pauses. “Like what? Forgive me, I am slightly confused as to what else we could do to soothe the tenderness.”

The Slayer pauses a moment, hesitant, before answering. ‘Can you kiss it better?’

Vega flatout balks at first. He knows that, logically, something like a kiss would not actually do anything as far as healing went, but he does know of the old human habit of ‘kissing’ injuries to make them feel better. Finally, he gives in with a warm chuckle, padding over to the Slayer until he is face-to-face with him. “I can do my best,” he murmurs warmly. 

Leaning in, he gently, ever-so carefully, bumps the lower part of his faceplate against the other’s forehead, his hands going to the man’s armored shoulders before wrapping around his neck snugly. When he pulls back, the Slayer is grinning foolishly, a slight dusting of blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Better?”

The Slayer almost nods, before catching himself. He raises one hand to gently tap a small scratch, almost unnoticeable, on his cheek. 

Were he to have eyes, instead of the central optical array he possesses, he would roll them in what he decides is one of his favorite human traits. “Of course, dear.” He leans in once more to gently peck the cheek, making the Slayer’s blush darken and deepen.

“Anywhere else?”

Almost shyly, the Slayer taps his lips.

Vega cannot resist an amused huff. The Slayer looks at him almost beggingly, making him chuckle once more. “You’re a sap,” he comments smugly, though he leans in a final time.


End file.
